


Fuck You, is what.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Basement Gerard Way, High School, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Shameless (US), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prison, Punk Frank Iero, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Tw for self harm, suicide attempt, violent attacks (not to the main characters) and also homophobic slurs.Gerard Way was a fucking fairy. Frank Iero was his bitch.





	Fuck You, is what.

I sat down next to Mikey, sliding my tray on the table.

"Hey, so my mom is out tonight. Want to come over and get drunk?"he grinned as i opened my sandwich.

"You never invite me over"i snorted making him nod.

"Thats cause your a punk kid with tattoos and a shitty attitude"

I nodded and took a bite. 

"Ill come man. How we gonna get served?"

"My brother has a fake ID, hell be there"Mikey fixed his glasses as i nodded.

"Since when did you have brother?"

"Since i was born, meet me outside at bell. Later"He got up and left, leaving me alone to finish my lunch. I ditched the next few classes, spending the time in the woods at the back of school, reading. I met Mikey at 4, and he lead me to his place. 

"Cool, so i got like an xbox and some rad as game, or some movies"Mikey said as he lead me into the kitchen. Gerard Way was sitting there, his hand working over a piece of paper.

"Mik-what the fucks he doing here?"

I smirked and leaned against the counter.

"Hes Frank, my friend?"Mikey offered as Gerard glared at me. 

"Hey sweetcheeks"i smirked making him growl.

"You litreally puck the most homophobic dick to hang around with"Gerard snapped, making Mikey frown.

"Youre a homophobe?"Mikey mumbled making me snort.

"No. I just dont like little fairys"i grinned making Gerard groan.

"One more fucking thing iero"

"Or what?"i hummed, leaning on the counter.

"Frank leave my brother alon-"

"I aint scared of you"he got up and grabbed his book, moving past me.

"Bye babycakes"

He swung around and i dodged his fist, smirking.

"Oh honey, -"he kneed me in the balls, making me gasp and collapse onto my knees.

"Jesus youre fucking dead"i shouted as i clutched my package. He snorted above me.

"Try me, asshole"he muttered before leaving the kitchen.

"Do you bully Gee?"Mikey whispered

"No, hes a pussy"i finally managed to get up.

"You stay here, then you leave him the fuck alone. You know im gay right?"Mikey sighed

"Yeah i know, i dont give a shit"i went outside to light a cigarette. Mikey brought me out a glass of warm orange juice and vodka and i drunk it quickly, burping. Drinks kept flowing until Mikey passed out around 10 pm on the couch. I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a beer before pausing at Gerard at the table. He had a beer next to him as he smoked, his eyes focused on his drawing.

"Any food here?"

He rolled his eyes and waved his hand. I looked into the cupboards before finding a pack of poptarts. I grabbed them before sitting down.

"Whatcha drawing, princess?"

He groaned and paused.

"Listen can you fuck off?"he got up and dissapeared, but i followed him down to the basement.

"You famcy me or something? Fuck off"he shouted

"What the fuck did you just say to me?"

"Fuck off"he growled as he sat on the unmade bed. The room was covered in junk and papers.

"Im not a fag"i growled making him snort.

"You fucking sure about that?"

I tackled him back on the bed, wrapping his hands around his neck as he struggled under me. I straddled his chest, pinning him down as i squeezed, my blood pumping with adrenaline. He managed to throw me off onto the bed, gasping for air.

"Youre fucking insane"he growled as i laughed, sitting up. I got of the bed and stared at him, his hair ruffled and the skin on his stomach on show, his pyjama pants were blue and hung low, exposing a bit of black hair. 

"You are! Youre fucking gay!"he shouted before i tackled him again, only this time raising my fist as i pinned him down. He stared up at me, smirking as my dick hardened in my jeans. 

"Whos the fucking fairy now?"

"Shut the fuck up"i growled as he glaced at my boner, i moved up to his shoulders, unbuckling my jeans.

"Fuck you"

"Fuck you"he snapped back, opening hid mouth when i pullrd myself free. I stroked myself to fully hard before pushing between his lips. He sucked me down as i tilted my head back, shutting my eyes as i focused on the feeling and noisd of him bobbing his head. I started thrusting into the tight, wet heat, focusing on anything but Gerards face. I pulled out to stroke myself tight and fast before spilling onto his face a few moments later. I glanced down at him as i stroked myself dry, my body twitching in the aftershock before i pulled away, he wiped his face on his tshirt as i stood up to do my jeans up. I watched him free himself, stroking quick and tight before spinning onto his stomach in hot strings. He stroked himself threw it before i snapped out of it.

"Tell anyone and ill snap your neck"i growled making him smirk. I went upstairs and left immediatly. Seeing Gerard in school was awkward for the next few days. He would smirk as i shoved him, making me way more angry. Mikey acted the same, so i guess he didnt know.  Now i was in the woods at the back of the school, holding a vodka bottle as i watched the sky.

"How are you not failing everything?"

I glanced up at Gerard as he sat down, 

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting high"he snorted as he lit his joint. I watched him inhale.

"Its a big woods, fuck off"i finally managed making him snort 

"Like hell. You move"

I stuck up the finger and lay back on the leafs. I took a mouthful of vodka and shut my eyes.

"Did you tell Mikey?"

"Do you tell your siblings when you suck a dick?"

I snorted and shrugged

"Only child"

He hummed and went quiet as i relaxed against the ground.

"Why are you such a dick to me if your gay?"

"Shut the fuck up, someone will hear"i snapped as i sat up. He waved his hand around the empty forest.

"I just dont like you"i muttered as i lit a cigarette.

"You seemed too"

"You want a black eye motherfucker?"i growled making him snort.

"I aint fucking scared of you Iero"he lay back on the leafs as he smoked his joint before offering me it. I took it and took a few pulls before handing it back.

"Why arent you scared?"i mumbled

"For one, your like 5 feet. And ive seen your dick, i can tell everyone its tiny"

"Its fucking not"i growled making him snort

"I said i could tell everyone it was, not that it is"

I took another mouthful before offering him it. He took a mouthful and passed it back. 

"So you like Black Flag?"

"What?"i snapped making him snort

"Will you chill the fuck out? Youre ruining my buzz"

I glanced towards the school before sighing.

"Yeah. Yeah i do, seen them last year"

"I went too, pretty rad gig huh?"he smiled before i lay back next to him. I closed my eyed and focused on the sun on my skin.

"How are you not failing?"

"I'm smart, im in higher level classes, photographic memory"

I felt him look at me before back to the sky. 

"So what do you wanna do after school?"

"Band. I have one, pency prep. We got a record deal a few months back"i sighed making him hum.

"Yeah, you play?"

"Guitar and lead vocals"i took another mouthful before sitting up. I glanced at him before sighing.

"Wanna fuck?"

He caughed on his cigarette making me snort.

"Who the fuck blurts that out?"he laughed as i shrugged

"You wanna?"

"You got lube? Condom?"

"You got spit"i mumbled as i got up, 

"Youll tear me open-"

"Nah. You on me. Come on, get up"

I went over to the half wall, unbuckling my jeans and pushing them to my knees as he came up behind me. I bent over the wall.

"Stick your finger in me and i break it"

He snorted and kicked my legs open, i heard his spit a few times before he spat on my crack. I shivered as it slid down my hole. He smoothed it over with the head of his cock before pushing in slowly. I bit onto my arm, buring my face into it as he pushrd in fully. The pain was intense but amazing. He pulled out slowly, before jerking back in. 

"Wait, i got vasaline. Youre to tight"he pulled away

"Thats the point dickwad"

I ignored him as he ruffled in his bag before he pushed back in, the slide so much better as he started thrusting quickly, holding onto my hips. I moaned into my arm, biting the skin to keep me quiet as he thrust deeply. He was moaning behind me, his nails digging into my hips roughly as he fucked me until i gasped, the pleasure shooting up threw my balls as he found my prostate. He took the hint, hitting the spot over and over again as i couldnt control my moans. He moved his hand to my mouth, covering it as i wrapped my own hand around my cock. I came over the wall a second later, biting on his finger roughly as he groaned, spilling deep inside me. He rode himself threw it before pulling away, leaving me panting and open against the wall. I tugged up my boxers and jeans, buckling them before standing straight. I glanced at him, the sweat on his forehead making his hair stick as he lit a cigarette. He passed me one too. He lay back in the leafs as i awkwardly stood against the wall. I finished my cigarette before grabbing my bag.

"Gotta meet Mikey for lunch. Later"

He waved his fingers as i walked away, the burn in my ass unbelivable. I grabbed a lunch tray before sitting next to Mikey.

"You smell like an offlicence"he snorted 

"Thanks"i snorted as i grabbed my fries.

"Hey Mikey, you okay to walk today? I'm picking up Bert but you can come if you want?"

I ignored Gerard as i ate.

"Nah its cool. Ill walk, have fun"

"Later"

I watched him walk away before looking at Mikey.

"Whos bert?"

Mikey glanced up from his phone

"His boyfriend"

I felt my stomach churn as i looked across the cafeteria to Gerard, who was laughing with two guys.

"When did he get a boyfriend?"

"Like two weeks ago?i dunno. Berts pretty cool, hes in college"

I focused on eating before noticing Gerard leave

 "Catch you later"

Mikey nodded and i left, following Gerard into the bathroom. He glanced at me as he unzipped, a cigarette between his lips.

"You got a boyfriend?"i leaned against the wall as he pissed.

"Yeah so?"he took the cigarette out to blow out before zipping up.

"The fuck you doing cheating?"

Gerard laughed loudly before washing his hands.

"Sorry, darling. You want me all for yourself?"

I growled before shoving him, leaving the bathroom. I ditchrf school and headed home.

"Hi honey"

"Hi mama"i hugged her as she kissed  my forehead.

"Drinking again, Frankie?"she sighed. I shrugged and closed my eyes, focusing on the soft beat of her heart.

"Tell me whats wrong Frankie"

I pulled away to grab a beer from the fridge, sighing as she looked at me. 

"I'm a fucking fag okay?"

She frowned and cocked her head to the side.

"Youre what?"

"Gay"

"Oh baby, oh baby i know"she whispered before hugging me again.

"Its okay"

"Its not"

She sighed and kissrd my forehead.

"Go change, you stink"

I nodded before going upstairs. The band arrived soon after and i threw myself into the music, forgetting everything as we got ready for tonights gig. We made our way to the venue then, setting up quickly.

"Youre on"the manager said as I grabbed my guitar. I went onto the stage, pulling the strap over my shoulder. I nodded at the guys before we kicked off. I notice Gerard three songs in and fucked up the lyrics. He was with a man who had long hair, the man holding onto his waist as Gerard laughed about something. 

"Iero"

I snapped out of it and finished the song off. 5 songs later we were finished and my blood was boiling, i went straight to the bar and ordered four shots of vodka before taking them.

"Take it out of my pay"

The bartender nodded and i made my way to the smoking area, not looking up until i had lit a cigarette. I froze as i seen the back of Gerard, his mouth attached to the mans who held Gerards ass.

"Fucking fags"i snapped making Gerard pull away.

"How the fuck did you even get into a bar asshole? Youre like 17"

"Youre fucking 18, the fuck"i growled as i took a drag.

"My fucking band was playing, you cant do that shit in private? Nobody wants to see that"

"Why dont you shut the fuck up?"Bert finally spoke up, moving infront of Gerard. I smirked as Gerard grabbed his arm.

"Its just Frank, dont. You said no fighting"Gerard begged

"Yeah, Bert. Listen to your bitch"

I grinned as Bert cornored me, people always thought i was weak because of my height. I ducked his fist before following with my own, making him fall onto the ground. He caught my jaw and i felt my blood run hot, so i  followed him down, punching him until Gerard dragged me off. I spat blood onto the ground. 

"The fucks wrong with you?"Gerard shoved me before turning to a blood covered bert.

"Self defence motherfucker. Cameras all over this joint"i grinned before shoving past Gerard. He grabbed my wrist.

"I need to fucking talk to you. Wait fucking here or ill do it in school"Gerard growled before helping Bert into the bathroom. Hr came out after i smoked two cigarettes and shoved me.

"Youre fucking jealous so you beat up my boyfriend?"

"Not fucking jealous"i muttered before shoving him back

"Youre nothing but a warm fucking mouth to me"i added making him growl.

"Find another fucking mouth. Leave me the fuck alone, Iero. Or everyone fucking finds out"

He walked away as my stomach clenched, tears filling my eyes before i punched the wall. I grabbed my pay and guitar from the manager before leaving, walking home quickly. Gerard ignored me for the next month, and it hurt. Really fucking hurt. 

"Can i come over?"i asked when i sat down next to Mikey in our last class. He frowned and glanced at me.

"I mean yeah but my moms home, dont be a fucking ass alright?"

I nodded and bounced my leg. It felt like hours before the bell rang and we were heading outside.

"Im getting a lift with Gerard and Bert"

I nodded and followed him to the car, getting in as Bert growled.

"Leave it"Gerard muttered as he started the car. I noticed G kept glancing at me in the mirror as he drove before pulling in at the Ways. Gerard and bert dissapeared downstairs and i followed Mikey into the empty kitchen. 

"They still at it?"

Mikey noddrd and handed me a redbull

"Berts pretty cool"Mikey smiled before leading me outside for a cigarette. I coulf hear Gerards laugh and frowned.

"His rooms window"he pointed out the small open window against the grass.

"But babe, litreally this guy was so bad and i had to try and be nice!"Berts voice fillef my ears as i took a drag.

"Youre always nice. Mom will be home in 20 minutes, wanna fill that time?"Gerards smirk was clear as my stomach dropped.

"With that asshole in the house?"

"Franks not that bad, hes a fucking asshole yes but hes not gonna like bust in here and kick our asses. I mean i dont think so"Gerard snorted before i heard the clink of a belt buckle. 

"Let me take care of you"Gerard grinned before Bert moaned.

"Gerard we can fucking hear this shit"Mikey shouted making Gerard close the window.

"Hes sucking him off and hes only known his for a month?"

"Jesus Frank what the hell do you care?"he sighed as i smoked. I hung out until 7, when Mikey went for a shower.

"Ill call you later Sweetheart"Bert grinned at the door way.

"Sounds good"

I could hear them kiss as i turned up the tv. Donna had went to a friends around 5. I heard the backdoor shut before Gerard clinking about in the kitchen. I followed him in.

"What?"he sighed 

"Fucking fag"i growled as he filled a coffee mug. He noddrd and took a mouthful. 

"Whats he got that i dont?"i added making him snort

"Besides a normal attitude? And the fact he doesnt call me fag? Hes not afraid to kiss me"

I paused and looked at him

"Im not your fucking boyfriend-"

"Exactly, good job huh?"he grinned before pushing past me. I followed his down to his bedroom.

"Dude"he sighed before i unbuckled my jeans.

"Come on pretty boy"i mumbled making him shuffle up, i pressed myself against the wall and shut my eyes, feeling him position himself a few minutes later. I sucked in a breath at the sticky lube ad he wrapped an arm around my waist, pushing in deeply. I positioned myself with my hands against the wall with my legs spread, letting my head fall onto the wall as he started fucking me quick and deep in short, hard thrusts. I pushed back against him as he found my prostate, biting my lip to keep myself quick as he hit it. He moved his lips to my neck as i moaned, digging his teeth in.

"Gerar-what the fuck"Bert shouted before i pulled up my jeans, pushing past bert as i ran home. I didnt stop until i was at my front door. I didnt go to school the next few days, spending it face down in bed. My phone rang loudly and i puck it up.

"The fuck did you say to Gerard?"he shouted 

"Nothing, i didnt say a thing!"

"He tried to fucking off himself after you left"

I sat up as bile reached my throat. 

"Is he okay?"

"What did you say?"he shouted 

"Nothing, nothing!"i heard my voice thicken in tears 

"Fuck you, fuck you"Mikey cried before hanging up. I ran to the Ways, going in their back garden and trying the basement door. It was unlocked and i seen Gerard curled up in a mountain of blakets. I shut the door and kicked of my shoes as i climbed onto the bed. I cupped his head, running my finger along his jaw as he looked up at me.

"Sorry i'm late"i whispered, making him snort as tears ran down his eyes. He closed his eyes and shuffled closer, pressing his nose into my chest.

"What happened?"i whispered

"He called me a whore, a slut. Nothinf but a warm mouth, sounds familar?"

"I didnt mean that, you know that. You know me enough"i whispered makinf him sniff.

"A whore. Ive never been called a fucking whore. Hurt. Still hurts. Want it to stop"

I glanced down at him, vunrable and broken. I kissed his head lightly.

"Im here, im here"i whispered before he allowed me into the blankets. I moved closer to him, turning on my side to look at him. He had dark bags around his eyes, his lips chapped as he set a bandaged arm against my chest.

"Youre not a whore"i whispered as he closed his eyes, he sniffed and nodded. I glanced at his lips, dry and chapped but i still wanted to kiss them. My first kiss. I glanced at his close eyes before tilting my head, allowing myself to press out lips together. He pressed back softly before i pulled away. 

"Sleep"i whispered, touching his jaw. 

"Will you be here when i wake up?"he whispered

"Honestly? Probably not. Im expecting Mikey to come down here soon"

He sighed and turned onto his other side. I pressed my nose against his neck as i spooned up close.

"Ill be here if you want, dont go in a mood"

"Be here"he mumbled

"Okay, okay ill be here. Maybe not right in the bed but the room, or house. Promise"

He nodded and relaxed against me. Soft snores filled the room a few minutes later and i got up, staring down at him. I brushed his hair from his face and leaned down to kiss his forehead, closing my eyes. I left then threw the basement door, going around the front. I knocked and Mikey answered.

"Fuck off"

I held up a joint making him sigh and step outside. I lit it and passed it.

"I swear i didnt say anything. I heard him and asshole fight and left"i lied, staring at my shoes.

"I found him. I found him on his bed with his arm cut right up to the elbow. He was passed out"

I sucked in a breath and focused on my shoes.

"Hes been diagnosed as a manic depressive"

"Yeah?"i whispered

"So just leave him the fuck alone okay?"

"Okay"i nodded before taking the joint. He lead me into the house when he was finished, sitting on the living room floor as he started up the xbox. I joined him and took a Controller. Gerard came up two hours later, and i looked up at him wrapped in his duvet. He looked back with sad eyes and my stomach clenched and i gave up, setting down thr controller to get up. He opened up his blanket as i hugged him, cupping his head as i closed my eyes against his shoulder.

"Uh"Mikey whispered. I pulled away a second later, squeezing the back of his neck lightly. 

"What just happened?"Mikey muttered as Gerard sat down.

"Im banging your brother"i blurted out as i unpaused the game. I killed Mikeys charachter as he stared at me.

"Since when?"

"I dunno, like 6 weeks?"i mumbled.

"I dont even know what to say. Hungry Gee?"

I glanced at gerard shaking his head.

"Did you sleep yet?"Mikey sighed 

"Yeah"he whispered before i got up, going into the kitchen. I grabbed a mug of coffee and a packet of poptarts before holding them out to Gerard.

"I dont-"

I raised an eyebrow before he sighed and took them. I sat next to him as he opened the poptarts, taking a mouthful.

"Now stop fucking staring at me, fag"

I nudged his leg with my foot before sitting next to Mikey who started a new game. My mom phoned an hour later to go home. I got up and sighed, pausing next to Gerard.

"You gonna be okay?"i whispered. He looked up and nodded. I sighed and ruffled his hair, grabbing it lightly as i kissed his head.

"If you need me, Mikeys got my number okay?"

He nodded and curled into his blanket. I glanced at Mikey who was staring at us.

"Later"

I headed home and ate dinner with my mom before crashing. It was two days later when Mikey phoned again.

"I dont know what else to do, he wont sleep or eat Frank, can you come over?"

I glanced at the band before sighing.

"Ill be over in 20"i whispered before hanging up

"Time to go guys"i sighed

"We havent even played song-"

"I got family shit. I have to go"i sighed before walking out of the garage. I walked to Gerards and walked in the front door.

"Hes in the basement. Bring him up? I made pasta"

I nodded and shrugged off my jacket before going downstairs. Gerard was bundled up in his blankets, staring at the celling.

"Hi, G"i whispered as i sat on the bed next to his stomach.

"Frank"he whispered

"Im here. Im here, we have to go upstairs and eat, Gee"i whispered back.

"Dont wanna"

"Come eat for me"i whispered before getting up. I held out my hand and he took it slowly, standing up on shaky legs. I lead him up to the kitchen before he sat down. Mikey gave me a thankful look as he set a bowl infront of Gerard. 

"Hungry Frank?"

I shook my head and leaned against the counter. I poured a mug of coffee before taking a drink as i watched Gerard eat.

"Everything cool at home?"Mikey hummed 

"Yeah, yeah alls good. Moms still working full time though"i nodded as i scratched my neck

"Hows the gigs going?"

"Oh shit hold on"

"Do not cancel. I know pency have a show tonight"Gerard finally spoke up. I rubbed my eyes and sighed.

"We have them every week, like they wont care if i miss-"

"Go to your fucking show, Iero"he snapped.

"Okay"i mumbled before glancing at the clock. I pulled out my phone and texted Shaun.

_pick up my guitar. Meet you there at 7. Set up._

"you wanna come?"i glanced at Mikey and gerard

"Bert will be there, hes into you guys"

I clenched my fist as Gerard finished his bowl. Mikey immediatly refilled it.

"Leave him alone, frank"he whispered

"But-"

"Im serious, hell be after you already. Just leave it"Gerard sighed

"He goes for me, i fight back"

Gerard nodded 

"Anyone got a smoke?"

I shook one out from my box, watching him light it as he kept eating. Mikey passed him a soda before relaxing. 

"I better go"

"Can you stay over?"

I sucked my lip and nodded.

"Yeah, ill be back around 9 or 10"

Gerard nodded and kept his focus on his food as i kissed his head.

"Stay with Mikey for a while. Dont run to bed. Okay?"

"Kay"he mumbled. I walked to the venue quickly, going backstage just as it was stage call. One it was done, i went straight to the bar to pick up my pay before going outside. I fumbled with my guitar and cash as i lit one. 

"Little bitch"

I glanced at Bert before walking past him

"Hes got a nice mouth, huh?"he smirked as he followed me.

"Fuck off"i snapped as i stared infront of me.

"He sure knows how to work it"

I took my guitar of my back, clutching the neck. 

"Fuck off Bert"i shouted before jumping the cemetary wall, taking the short cut to Gerards. I went in the front door to Gerard giggling, i went into the living room to him and Mikey on the floor, staring up at the roof as glow in the dark stars were there.

"Kids"i snorted

"Frankie!"he sat up as i set my guitar down.

"Hes had like one beer, hes drunk"Mikey snorted as Gerard grabbed my hand. 

"Frankie hey!"

"Hey, G"i smiled 

"You dont kiss me enough, you should kiss me!"

I snorted and ruffled his hair.

"Okay princess"i mumbled as i sat down on the sofa. He pouted at me.

"I meant now"he pouted, making me snort. 

"Alright pretty boy, PDA is not my strong point"i scratched my neck.

"Its not public silly!"

In seconds my lap was full of Gerard and i snorted. He was facing me with a leg on either side, his elboes resting on my shoulders before his kissed me, long and slow. 

"Ew"Mikey mumbled as i pulled away, laughing as Gerard followed my mouth. 

"Hows he so drunk?"i snorted  

"He isnt suppose to drimk on his meds"Mikey snorted as he got up to sit next to us. Gerard climbrd onto Mikeys lap bridal style, resting his head on Mikeys shoulder.

"Im sorry"he whispered

"Its okay. I love you"Mikey mumbled

"I love you"Gerard whispered. 

"Now go with Frank, i have to shower. Hell keep you safe"Mikey whispered before glancing at me. I nodded and got up, holding out my hand for Gerard to take. He got up and i lead him downstairs, he climbed into bed as i shrugged off my clothes, getting in. 

"Be the little spoon"

I turned to let him shuffle up close, his nose pressing into my hair. 

"I shouldnt have made you kiss me. Im sorry"

"Dont be"i whispered before he sighed

"Like being drunk. I feel normal"

"Youre always normal. I need you to eat for Mikey okay? I cant be here all the time G"i whispered

"Okay"he whispered. He fell asleep soon after and i turned to face him. I stroked his face before getting up, pulling on pyjama pants as i went upstairs. I grabbed a beer and jumped at mikey.

"How did you guys even get together?"

"How does anyone fuck?"i mumbled as i took a mouthful.

"What he has. Its life long, hell have to be admitted sometimes"Mikey pointed out.

"Well deal with it when we need to. Us, as a family"i whispered

"You count him as family?"Mikey smiled

"Dont make it weird"i mumbled as he snorted 

"Come back to bed Frankie"

I glanced at Gerard, who was squinting in his light in his boxers. I took another mouthful of beer before passing it to Mikey. When i woke up, Gerard was sat at his desk drawing. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, letting the blanket pool in my lap. 

"Morning"i whispered as i lit a cigarette.

"Hi"he smiked softly before getting up. He sat infront of me on the bed making me wrap a hand around his neck, tugging him down until i could kiss him long and slow before he tugged me back, i paused to put out my cigarette before letting him pull me on top of him as he deepened the kiss before he broke apart, panting.

"Wall"he mumblrd, i got up and kicked off my boxers before positioning myself. He moved up behind me, rubbing his cock over my hole before pushing in. He kissed my shoulder softly as i clenched around him. Sex was different, his hand smoothing over my stomach as he got close, moving to wrap his hand around my dick as he kissed my shoulder.

"Cmon gee. Harder"i whined as he started stroking me. He immiedetly went harder and faster before he found my prostate, smashing against it as i came with a long moan. 

"Frankie, frankie shit"he choked before he was emptying in the condom. He fucking himself threw it before pulling out gently, i turned my head to kiss him lightly. He pulled away and fixed himself as i did the same.

"Morning sex is rad"i grinned as he hugged me. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Thank you for being here. You didnt have to be"

"I did"i whispered before going upstairs. Mikey had his head on the table 

"Good morning"i hummed 

"Is it? Close the bedroom windows when you fuck"

I froze and glanced at Gerard

"How much did you hear?"

"When it got to 'harder Gee'i realised what was happening. Gross"

"Do not bolt"i glanced at Gerard

"Mikey doesnt care if your the bitch"he smirked, earning a light hit on the back of his head.

"Liking what i like dont make me the bitch, pretty boy"

He winked and filled up a mug of coffee, opening the cupboard. I watched him shake out a pill from each container. 

"We have the doctors in an hour G"

He nodded and took the pills. 

"I better go, mom will be home from work soon"

Gerard nodded and lit a cigarette.

"You good today?"

"Alot better"he admitted before i grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in for hug.

"You know where i am if you need me, or well Mikey knows"i snorted before going downstairs to change. When i went back upstairs, i went into the kitchen.

"Come over later?"he mumbled

"Yeah, yeah gee. Ill be over. Bye guys"i smiled before leaving. When i returned a few hours later, i opened the basement door as i fumbled with my lighter, my earphones loud. I shut the door before turning as Gerard came out of the bathroom. 

"Hey g. Okay?"i pecked his lips before he tugged out my earphones.

"Um bob and rays here? Like behind you"he mumbed as my stomach clenched again. I turned and looked at the two guys Gerard hangs out with in school. 

"Shit. Uh hi?"i offered 

"I tried to text you and warn you"

"Batterys dead, Mikey upstairs?"

He nodded and i turned to go before seeing the vodka. I turned to him

"Youre not drinking vodka are you fucking insa-"

"Im drinking soda, im a big boy Iero"he smirked 

"Fuck you, is what you are"i snorted

"Yeah yeah, you wanna drink?"

"Nah im good. Gonna kick Mikeys ass on xbox"

"You know bob and Ray wont tell anyone?"

I glanced at them as they stared at me.

"Yeay, yeah whatever"i nodded before going upstairs. 

Me and Mikey played xbox before the living roo door burst open.

"Gerards freaking ou-"i shoved past him, going downstairs and staring at the helpless Bob next to Gerard, who was attacking his stitches. I tackled him onto his back, pinning his arms above his head as i sat on his chest. He stuggled against me.

"Gerard! G stop fighting me!"i shouted, he still tried to get me off, crying loudly

"Its Frank, fucking stop!"he froze immediatly as blood started dropping down his forearm.

"Gee, gee sweetheart what happened?"i whispered,

"He fucking text me, he-"

"Who Gee? Bert?"

He nodded and i glanced at Mikey

"Hand me the phone" mikey threw it over

die whore.

Gerard cried under me

"Where does he live?"

He shook his head

"Gerard, im not kidding around. Where?"

"Above the venue"he choked out

"Gee, listen to me. Ill be back, i promise ill be back okay? Dont listen to that asshole, pretty boy" i leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"You gonna be okay for me? The guys will keep you safe, okay?"

He nodded and sniffed

"Dont kill him"

"Dont worry your little head about him"i leaned down to kiss his lips lightly before getting up, i helped Gerard up and pulled out a joint, handing it to him before leaving. I ran the couple of blocks before seeing Bert standing smoking. 

"Oh shit"he mumbled before running. I caught up with him, shoving him into an alley before against a wall.

"Listen here asshole, you leave Gerard way alone"i growled

"Or what?"he smirked, i dragged hin forward and slammed him back against the wall making him groan.

"Or ill fucking kill you, dickhead"i growled

"You like the dicks, dont you?"

I headbutted him in the nose, the crack loud.

"You bet i fucking do. Leave him alone, or itll be your neck i break"i threw him on the ground before leaving, walking to Gerards. I opened the door to them all sat on the bed as Gerard lay with the blanket over his head. I kicked of my shoes and kneeled on the bed. 

"Hey Gee, hey Gee let me in"

He ipened the covered and pulled me in before closing them again. I accidently kicked someone

"Sorry!"i snorted before kissing Gerards head

"Im here sweetheart, come on. Lets go upstairs and everyone can hang out"i whispered

"Will you hold my hand?"he mumbled

"Yeah, yeah pretty boy"i kissed his forehead before pushing back the blankets, feeling their worried eyes on us. Gerard slowly sat up 

"You got blood on your face"he mumbled. I wiped my face on my sleeve.

"Atleast its not mine"i joked making him pout. I lead him upstairs for us all to hang out in the living room. I let him cuddle into me on the couch, ignoring the feeling that everyone was staring. There was a loud knock on the door and Mikey got up to answer it.

"Police. Franklin Iero here?"

"Oh fuck"i snapped, pulling away from Gerard until a cop appeared in the door way. Gerard brought his knees to his chest before i tried to dodge him. He grabbed me and slammed me over the sofa, dragging my hands behind my back 

"Frankie"Gerard cried. 

"Ill be okay, gorgeous boy"i mumbled before i was pulled up

"Youre under arrest for attempted murder od Bert Mccrackin"

"I didnt try to kill the ass"i growled 

"Anything you say can and will be held against you in court"

Gerard grabbed my arm as the cop pulled me 

"Jesus give me a minute, the fuck am i gonna run with handcuffs?"i shook the cop of as Gerard stood infront of me. 

"You gotta be strong for me, Mikey will take care of you"i whispered

"Are you gonna go to juvie?"he whispered

"Franklins on parole. Its very likely"a cop said making me sigh

"He didnt need to fucking know that"

I leaned up and kissed him before i was pulled away. I was shoved into a cop car, listening to the familar speech as i zooned out. I did infact end up going to prision, sentance to one year in a low security prision. It wasnt to bad, my cell mate was called Dewees, he was in here for selling pot and was pretty cool. The first time Gerard visited, he cried the whole visit as i tried to confort him.

_1 year later_

i grinned as i walked out and seen Gerards car, he was leaning against it. Fire red hair bright against the dark skies. 

"Fancy seeing you here"i smirked 

"Come here you fucking asshole"he dragged me in, kissing me deeply as he cupped my face. I nudged his nose and grinned as i pulled away.

"I missed you everyday"i admited

"Me too, Frankie. Come on, your mom wants to see you and then Mikey"

I snorted and nodded, getting into the car. I lit one of his cigarettes.

"How was it in there?"he whispered

"Besides not being with you? Pretty rad. The dudes were cool, and like its not like the movies"

"Drop the soap?"he joked, but he looked nervous.

"No Gee. I havent been with anyone else, pretty boy. You?"

He relaxed and shook his head.

"All yours Frankie"

I grinned and looked out the window.

"What the school say?"

"You were in the paper, it spread like wildfire that i had a boyfriend in prision"

I snorted and nodded

"Feel like a badass?"

"Felt lonely"he admitted

"Im here now. No more stupid shit"

"Please, i want the boring fucking suburbian life"

I laughed and nodded

"You Gee? Hoes your depression?"

"Im okay"he smiled

"Cool, gonna sleep. Was to excited about you fucking me to sleep last night"i grinned 

"Dude dont say that, my balls are already blue"

I laughed and nodded, curling up into the door. I woke up when Gerard opened my door, making me scream. He laughed and rolled his eyes. I got out and stretched.

"She only visited me once"i admitted

"But called me every two weeks to see how you were"he whispered

"Thank you for visiting me Gee, it kept me going"

He kissrd my forehead before mom opened the door. Tears were in her eyes as she stared at me. I walked up to her, pausing infront of her.

"Hi mama"

She pulled me into a hug as she cried cloudly, clutching onto me tightly.

"Stupid boy!"

"Itll be off your record in 2 years if you get your nose clean"Gerard said

"Really? Awesome"i whispered as i pulled away.

"I didnt even know you were seeing someone and then you fucking get arrested for defending him and-"

"Im sorry"i whispered quietly.

"Come inside"she sniffed

"Ill give you guys privacy. Meet you back at mine?"

I nodded and followed mom in. I didnt leave until 8, curled up close to mom as she gave me a long lecture before she cried and kissed my head, admitting that she didnt visit because it hurt her to much. 

When i got to Gerards, i opened the door and was surronded in a two person hug. Mikey and Donna. I giggled as i hugged back. 

"I wanted to visit but G needed that time alone and-"

"I get it Mikes"i nodded as i pulled away.

"How was it in there? Like the movies?"Mikey asked as donna rushed me onto the couch.

"Nah, nah it was more like camp. Like most of then was drug charges or things like that, nothing major. We had an xbox in a common room and tv and shit"

"Really?"

I nodded and relaxed

"I was warned if i break my parole id be going to the one in LA. Showd us a movie, scared the crap out of me"i snorted 

"You wont break your fucking parole or ill kill you"

I glanced at Gerard and smiled.

"A year without you was hard enough, you look good. Really good"i smiled as he blushed.

"Thanks"he whispered as he sat next to me. Donna came in and handed me a beer.

"Thanks"i grinned 

"Mom okay?"she asked 

"Yeah shes fine. Were cool now"i smiled before kissing Gs jaw. He jumped and looked at me.

"Punk Frank Iero displaying affection?"

"Ive grown up alot"i snorted and kissed his lips.

"You gonna finish school?"Donna smiled

"Oh i have. We had classes in there, and like took the exams on computers. They were really helpful"i explained making her smile

"Im so glad honey. That Bert is such a piece of shit, stalking Gerard for months-"

"The fuck?"i turned to Gerard

"He just came into work a few times, its nothing"

"Why didnt you tell me?"

"Because its nothing, he moved"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead 

"Fine"i whispered and got up

"Sorry guys, i need to shower and crash. Im exhausted"

"Be down soon"Gerard smiled as i moved past. I showered slowly, enjoying actually being alone before getting out. I wrapped a towel around my waist before going out, finding Gerard on the bed skerching.

"How is work going babe?"

"Good"he smiled as he put it away, i pulled on a pair of boxers and stretched 

"You got muscles"

"Yeah, they had a gym"i whispered before crawling into bed. Gerard kissed me slowly, tugging me on top of him. I thread my fingers into his hair as we made out, enjoying being touched and kissed. He turned us over and tugged off the boxers without breaking the kiss, i spread my legs for him before he broke apart. He reached into his drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, pouring some onto his hand.

"Still gonna break my hand if i finger you?"

I smirked and shut my eyes 

"Anyother time no, but i need your cock gee. Thought of it everyday"i panted making him moan.

"Did you finger yourself frankie?think of my filling you up?"

I nodded and reached down to stroke myself

"Come on, hurry up"i whispered before he positioned himself, pushing in slowly. I whined and brought my legs to my chest, opening my eyes to look at him. 

"Fucking love you, Iero"he moaned as he started thrusting

"Dont be the fag who says it during sex"i moaned as he kissed my shin

"Youre taking it up the ass, dont call me a fag"

I laughed and moaned as he hit my prostate. Neither lasted long, the pleasure overruling. I watched his face as he came, following straight after at the sight of him. He collapsed on top of me, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. 

"I love you too, pretty boy"i whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"When you went to jail for me, i realised that"he grinned as he pulled out, abandoning the condom. I rolled over onto his chest, lying my head there. 

_5 years later._

"hey asshole"i grinned as i shut the apartment door, 

"Hey honey"Gerard kissed my head as he passed me

"What are you doing tonight?"i followed him into the kitchen

"Nothing"he shrugged 

"No meetings or mikey or ray or bob?"

"No"he shrugged and turned to me 

"You trying to get rid of me?"

"Nah just wondering"i shrugged, he frown and glanced at me.

"The fuck are you planning Iero?"

I snirted and shrugged, looking down at my ink stained hands. I always found the tattoo ink bottles so hard to uncap. 

"Work okay?"

"Yeah, finished a massive back piece check it"i found the picture before holding it up

"Oh wow, thats so good Frankie"he kissed my head as i grinned

"Gonna grab a shower, do you want to do something tonight?"

"Like what?"he smiled making me shrug

"Get some food; go for a walk?"

"Is punk Frank iero asking me on a date?"he grinned 

"Weve been together for over 6 years jackass. Weve had dates"

"Yeah but it still amazes me"he grinned

"Fuck you, is what amazes you. Book our usual table at Xafran?" 

"Yeah babe"he nodded as i went into the bathroom. The small box in my pocket felt weird as i locked the door. I took it out and ran it threw my fingers before setting it on the sink. I showered quickly and put my clothes in the wash basket, grabbing the small box and going into the bedroom. I changed into a shirt and ripped jeans, sliding the box in my leather jacket which i left hanging up. I went out to the kitchen and seen Gerard already changed. 

"Can i borrow your leather jacket? The ones with the pins"

"Nah im wearing that, get your own clothes"i smirked as i slid onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck before kissing him long and slow. He broke apart and grinned

"Booked for 8"

"Cool"

I nudged his nose before kissing him again before sliding to my knees. He frowned as i unbuckled his jeans.

"Its not my birthday-"

"Shut the fuck up i suck you off more than your birthday"i snorted making him grin

"True, valentines day too, and Christmas and like when youre reall-"

"Dude, i get it. Shove your blowjob up your ass"i mumbled as i got up, 

"I was kidding!"he sighed as i went into the bedroom. I crawled onto the fire escape and lit a cigarette. He deserved better, someone that would suck him off whenever he wanted. Blow jobs made my skin crawl, i hated the thought of it. 

"I was kidding whats up your ass?"he sighed as he sat next to me. I shrugged and focused on the cars below us. 

"I just wanted to make you feel good and you were an ass about it"i muttered

"We joke about that kinda stuff all the fucking time Frank, your being weird"he sighed and rubbed his head

"Did something happen?"

"No"i sighed 

"Skins just feeling to tight today, thats all"i mumbled. He kissed my temple and frested his head there.

"Can i still get that blow-"i shoved him as he giggled 

"Come on, its cold out"he whispered 

"Ill be in soon"

He nodded and climbed in the window again. 

"Can i wear the jacket? Your outfit looks good without"

I looked in to gerard putting on my leather jacket, making my stomach churn as i climbed threw the window.

"Please?"

"Take it off"i sighed making him frown

"But i-"

I tugged his sleeve making him sigh and pull it off, the velvet box dropping onto the floor. I sucked in a breath as we both stared at it.

"Is that-"

"Yeah"i whispered

"I wanted it to he speical but your a fucking fag at stealing my clothes"i muttered before he looked up at me, tears in his eyes.

"Jesus, jesus you want to marry me?"

"That was the plan"i nodded as i grabbed the box. I stayed on my knee, looking up at him 

"Will you marry me, pretty boy?"

I opened up the box, the gold band with a small dimond set in the ring. It also had our names ingraved on the inside of the band. He wiped his eyes and nodded

"Yes, yes"he whispered, dropping to his knees to hug me tightly. 

_My sexuality was always confusing to me, but I knew one thing for certain. Gerard was the only one for me._


End file.
